The Internet has become a popular medium for delivery, viewing, and sharing of videos. Many Web sites are devoted to video viewing and sharing. These Web sites may also provide content segments, other than the videos, to be viewed by customers that visit the Web sites to acquire, view, and share videos. The content segments may be intended to relate in some fashion to the content of the videos. In some circumstances, the content of a Web page providing a video may be examined to help determine the subject matter of the video. However, information derived from the Web page content may not be sufficient to accurately determine the video's topic.